True love
by insidepain
Summary: Tori is upset that Jade and Beck are together when Tori and Beck are rehearsing something finally hits Beck and something happed between the two read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just gonna jump right in so her I go hope you like it its my first story and my 3rd try so take it easy on me please and thank you c:**

* * *

Tori was in her room writing in her diary

_"Dear diary_

_ Its been a long day at Hollywood arts I cant stand how Jade treats Beck he is an great guy I just don't understand how a nice sex guy turned out to be with a Goth scissor love girl like Jade. I wish he would just love me the way that I love him we talk a the time its like were meet to be with each other if Jade wasn't with him and it just hurts me I just wish he loved me more than a friends whelp time to take a shower._

_ -Love Tori Vega _

_ **The next day Tori's p.o.v. ** _

I walked into school with a smile on my face until I saw Beck and West kissing it hurts me so bad but I pretend like im all okay like any other day I saw Cat so I went to talk to her she is my best friend and I can trust her with anything and she's the only one who knows I like Beck and she never told him I just ghotta love my best friend.

"Hey Cat whatchya doing"

"Hey tori and nothing much just sick of Beck and West making out in front of everyone " she said with a fake mad face

"Well don't be mad for me " I said laughing " Its okay im sort of over beck " I said lying

"Okay!" cat said giggling

The bell rang and we scurried off to class when we walked in we started to rehearse. In the play me and Beck were a couple and we had a kissing scene and thank god Jade wasn't in our class.

"Oh honey do you know how much I love you , I love you with all my heart " Beck said

"Oh I know you love me but I lov.." before I could finish my lines Beck kissed me and it wasn't even the scene then he ran off I chased after him. When I finally found him he was in the hall by his locker texting I came to him and kissed him. I saw his texted and it was to Jade he was breaking up with her Yess! I finally get to have beck all to myself its finally my time to have him.

Beck picked me up off my feet and carried me to the janitors closet. We started making out and we started taking cloths off then he pulled down my...

**Clif hanger haha new chapter coming next hope you like it it was kinda slow but it might be good read and review the next chapter is gonna be good!**


	2. Its a start

Then he started to pull down my panties... I wanted this then again I didn't I didn't want Jade to hate me more than she does but Beck hade already started and it felt to good.

Beck was rubbing my clit it felt so good I moaned him name. He slipped in one finger, the two. He started to lick my kitty cat and then he pulled down his underwear. When he entered me it felt so good then he keep going faster and faster.

" BECK WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

I heard Jade coming and we started to put on our cloths but it was to late she opened the door and I was almost done putting on my cloths.

She stood in shock then ran off crying Jade West the bad ass is actually crying? I thought Beck broke up with her I turned to him " I..i..I t..thought y...you b..broke u...up" I said confused

"We did I guess she didn't get the message look Tori I am so sorry we should of stoped when I picked you up"

" I..i cant believe you!" I said running out crying. I ran to my car Beck was chasing me but I didn't wanna talk to him but I could see my keys my eyes were blury from crying he finally cought out to me.

When he said what he said I was in shock I just could say anything I was speechless...

* * *

**Next chapter coming tomorrow maybe so what do you think will happen ? cliff hanger **


	3. the next stage

After Beck said what he said I was speechless I just couldn't talk. About 5 mins. later I answered his question "Yes Beck I will be your girlfriend" I knew Beck and Jade broke up but I wondered why Jade was crying.

" Tori" beck said

"yes?"

" Just wanted to let you know that the first day that you came her I instantly fell in love with you when we firsted kissed I knew that I should of dumped Jade and asked you out im sorry that I waited so long its just tha..." before he could finished I kissed him.

" I love you too Beck "

We skipped school for the rest of the day and went back to Becks RV and finished what we started if you know what I mean

_Beck picked me up and carried me in to his RV. We didn't waste no time , We got straight to it. He took off my shirt and I took off his he unhooked by bra while I roamed around on his chest and then made it down to his pants then unzipped them and he was already hard. It was time to tease him hehe. I leaped out of his arms and got on my knees and bulled down his boxers and started to suck his dick. As I kept going he started to rub on my nipples and he threw his head back _

_" ohhh Tori I'm about to cum" once he said that I knew to stop that's the teaser _

_" Why did you stop Tori baby it felt so good" _

_" hehe well you stopped in the middle of fucking me at school so I decided to get you back don't be mad" I said with a pouty face/ smirk _

_He picked me up and put me on the bed then pulled down my pants and then my panties and the he stuck it in the started to go faster and faster _

_"B...beck p...please d...don't stop!" I said getting ready to cum on his dick_

_"Tori you feel so good and wet!" he said while coming in me as I came with him _

_"Your so good , I love you" I said, as I started to fall a sleep_

_"I love you too" Beck said _

Beck was good in bed and he was just so sexi I was happy to have him in my life as more than a friend I hope one day I have his kids and we get married. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realized that Beck was talking to me.

" Babe " Beck said as he was shaking me out of my thoughts

" Oh sorry I was thinking what did you say?"

' I said did you wanna got to the movies and a out to dinner ? and what were you thinking about?" Beck said looking into my eyes

" Yeah sure. And nothing just about the future" I said I didn't wanna to tell him what about the future so I just changed the topic

" Well what movie do you wanna see and where are we going to dinner " I said changing the subject

" Well I was thinking about watching a movie on Netflix and I was thinking a scary movie and get some take out" He said with a grin on his face

"okay sounds good to me " I said smiling I knew why he wanted to watch a scary movie he just wanted me in his arms

**Okay thank you for the 2 followers on this story thanks for giving me a chance and I will try to read you stories but please read and review and give me ideas and can u please give me a idea for the next story c: !_! r&r please and thank you **


	4. Where do we go from here

Tori's P.O.V.

When me and Beck were sitting on his bed we heard a loud knock on the door, then it just busted open. It was Jade. I could tell she had been crying ever since she found me and Beck in the janitors closet. Her eyes were red and puff. When she walking in she had something in her had I was scared mostly because it was dark, they were watching a scary movie and Jade had something in her had.

Beck jumped up " Jade what are you doing here I broke up with you"

" I..i have something to tell you but that bitch Vega cant be here or else ill kill her!" Jade said I didn't move because be wasn't hers hes all mine now and she cant have him beck

"Im not leaving you two can step out and talk but I am not leaving my boyfriend " I said trying to hid my fear

" Jade" Beck said kinda annoyed

" Can we just talk im not here to get back with cause I see your with this slut Vega"

" Im no a slut you ugly bitch!" I said annoyed I jumped up and walked out of Becks RV I cant believe he wouldn't stand up for me. I walked home crying when I got home i went straight to my room Beck didn't even chase after me I was just so confused. I just went to sleep.

When I woke up and I looked at my phone I had 10 missed calls from beck 2 messages from Cat and 5 messages from Andre. I looked at cat messages first

_"Tori where did you and Beck go and why is Jade crying " Kitty Cat_

_"Tori answer me!" Kitty Cat _

_ " Me and Beck skipped school and idk why Jade is crying can you please come over I need somebody to talk to" Tori_

_"Okay, Can I bring Andre?" Kitty Cat _

_ " Yeah" Tori " Can you please hurry" _

After i texted Cat i decided to call Beck back

"hello?" Beck said with a gloomy voice

"Hey" " We need to talk " I said

"About?"

"we didn't use a condom when we had sex and when I woke up I was sick " I said with a worried voice

" Vega stay away from my man !" I heard Jade in the background yelling

"W...what id s...she doing there" I said starting to cry i thought they broke up i thought Me and Beck were together

" Tori its not what it sounds like just let me exp..."

Before he could finish i cut him off " You know what Beck fuck off i knew it was to good to be true " I said then hung up

I put down my phone and I realized that Andre and Cat were standing in the door. they listened to my whole convocation. I started to cry.

Cat ran over to me and hugged me so did Andre. I was happy I had a least my family and my 2 best friends.

**Thanks for reading. R&R please and thank you and thank you for the ideas greenJadeVega. it really helped with this chapter :) New chapter coming tonight Bye!**


	5. Telling the parents

"I'm glad I have you 2 as my friends" I said after I got done crying

"I'm glad I have you as a friend too Tori" Cat said smiling

"Never let a boy bring you down Tori beck isn't worth the tears even if your pregnant with his baby" Andre said

"Thanks you guys but, what am I going to do with this baby" I said a little worried

Later that night Tori called Beck

"Hey Tori I am so sorry me and Jade aren't together she just wanted to tell me somet..." before he could finish I said

" Its okay im sorry I went off like that I should of let you explain but I think im pregnant" I said

He didn't say anything after

"Beck?" I got worried

"Oh sorry I was just thinking Jade is pregnant and I don't think its mine your pregnant and I know its mine"

" Oh My Gosh! Can I come over so we can talk about this ?"

" Yeah do u want me to pick you up?"

"yeah sure "

10 Mins. later

_Honk, honk _

I knew it was Beck so I ran out to his car. When I got in we kissed it was for about 20 sec. but at least I knew I had my man Beck.

When we got to his RV we talked about how we were gonna make this pregnancy work out and how we are gonna make our living arrangements and when were gonna tell our parents. We decided that I would live with him if its okay with my parents and that no matter what anybody said that we are gonna stick together and we are gonna stay together as a couple because we love each other and because of the child were gonna have together and that Jade wouldn't come between us. We are going to tell our parents tonight over dinner but first we are going to tell Beck parents first and my parents are coming to their house for dinner.

A Few Hours Later

Me and Beck were getting ready we took showers and changed our cloths. For the time left being me talked and made out. Then we heard a knock on the door and it was my parents right on time.

Beck opened the door and we walked over to the Oliver's house and Beck opened the door. Tonight we were having steak baked potatoes and mac & cheese. My fav. we sat down and ate an we talked a little bit and after we were done we had dessert. We had strawberry short cake ( also my fav Beck must of told he always knew what I liked). After dessert me and beck decided to tell my parents.

" Mom, Dad we have something to tell you" I said squeezing Becks hand. " Me and Beck had sex twice after him and Jade broke up and we weren't think and we didn't use protection and this Moring I woke up sick I think im pregnant with Becks baby" I said feeling kinda shaky thinking about my mom and dad would think.

" Honey Im disappointed but congrats I'm so happy for you and we support you 100% and we will help out if that's okay with you" My mom said

"Omg really thank you and yes its okay with me" I said as I was getting up to hug my mom. I saw my dad pull beck away I was kinda nervous of what he would do and or say.

Becks P.O.V.

Mr. Vega pulled me aside I was hoping it was only to talk

"If you hurt my youngest daughter I will hurt you remember I am a cop" Mr. Vega said. I nodded as he was speaking

" Mr. Vega I would do nothing to hurt Tori I love her too much" I said as we were walking back to the table

"Well thank you Mrs. and Mr. Oliver for the delicious dinner and dessert" Mrs. Vega said and she was getting up to leave

" Thank you and Beck remember what I said" Mr. Vega said looking at me then getting up to leave

" Thank you" Tori said I love the sound of her voice its just so soothing

"Mom, Dad do you mind if I stay here with Beck tonight?" She said looking at her parents with puppy eyes .

" Yes " Mrs. Vega said

Later in the RV:

"Lets get some sleep" Tori said

" Wait I wanna kiss our baby goodnight and my other baby goodnight" I said grinning

" Okay!" Tori said

"Goodnight *Mwah*" said kissing Tories stomach then me and Tori started making out for 2 mins. then we went to sleep

"Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight" I said turning off the lamp


	6. Dealing with everything

Becks P.O.V.

A Few months later Tori was starting to show. She was staying with me in my RV ever since we told her parents not because her parents kicked her out but because she wanted to stay with her future husband and the father of her baby. I was happy we were together nothing could make me happier.

Me and Tori walked into school and everybody noticed her baby bump. I can tell she was nervous but I made her stick it through and I told her I will be with her all day we had the same classes as each other and we also had the play to preform. After school Tori had a doctors appointment. We just had to last through out the day. I knew that we were about to have trouble when I saw Jade walk around the corner.

" Veaga pregnant who knocked up this whore?!" Jade said with a smirk on her face knowing that I was the father

" I'm the one who knocked up my beautiful girlfriend got a problem?" I said looking Jade straight into her eye knowing she had something planned

" Your stupid enough to fuck her wtf is wrong with you do you know that I have you baby in my stomach" As soon as Jade said that Tori ran outside crying

" You never had my baby in you stomach , your the whore you were fucking other people when we were together" I said I was running after Tori

" Babe I promise Jade does not have my baby in her stomach if it makes you feel better I will get a DNA test " I said with condense

"Okay but im just so sick of Jade one day she's going to get her Karma!" Tori said annoyed

" Well can we go back into school and get this day over so we can go see how my baby is doing" I said rubbing her stomach

"Okay just promise me that you'll stay with me all day" She said giggling as I was rubbing her stomach

" I promise" I said as we went back into the school

After school

" Come on Tori lets go "I said as we were going to her locker to get her stuff

" Im trying its had to speed walk with a baby in your stomach" she said trying to catch up. We got to her locker she turned off her lights then opened her locker and grabbed her stuff then we left as we drove to the doctors office Tori was singing to the songs on the radio. I love it when she sings it just something about her singing that make me want to love her even more.

When we walked into the doctors office I rubbed her stomach I loved that she was carrying my baby and that we are going to have our future together. We checked in and a few mins. later the nurse called us back.

" Tori Vega" he nurse said. Tori got up and I followed her back.

"How are you doing to day?" The nurse asked

"Good how about you" Tori said

"Good' It looks like your going to find out the gender of the baby if you want to know" The nurse said as we walking into a room

" Yes we would like to find out " Me and Tori said at the same time.

"Okay lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt" the nurse said while turning on the machine

She put gel on Tori's stomach and then rolled around. " The gender of the baby is a girl!" said the nurse

" Yay!" Tori said, I knew that Tori was going to make our little girl just like her

"Well that's it for today your next appointment is a month from today" The nurse said as we walked back out the waiting room. As we walked out we saw Jade with this guy

" I knew you weren't pregnant with my baby it was just the matter of time before the truth came free you were just trying to break me and Tori up" I said as we pasted jade I cant believe that BITCH! at least I knew that I was right

**Well thanks for reading im going to make a few more chapters and im going to start a new story tomorrow maybe its going to be shake it up I think im doing a pretty good job with this stoy and I hope to get review :) please R&R please and thank you welp gn it like 4 o'clock in the Moring. hope to post at least a few chapter tomorrow !**


	7. Labor Day Weekend

Tori's P.O.V.

Its Labor weekend and me and Beck are throwing a little party. I just go out of the shower when I walked into Becks room and he was looking sexy as always. I love him so much.

"Hey put a shirt on we still have to put everything out" I said putting on my cloths I was starting to get bigger every week. "Also we need to go to the mall tomorrow and get me some new cloths" I said looking at him with puppy eyes cause I know he doesn't like shopping " Alright but let get this party started Andre and Cat should be here any minute." He said getting up and getting stuff out of the fridge. As I got out the radio and out a mixed CD in. My fav song came on and I started singing.

_I use to bite my tong and hold my breathe. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess so I sat quietly agree politely._

_" Hey tori you getting big" she said giggling " I know " I said putting on a fake sad face then giggling _

"Hey Tori" Andre said " How are you doing"

" Good you?'

"Good"

"Are yall ready to get this party started" Beck said handing out drinks and giving me some juice

" Don't drink to much unless you plan on staying here tonight " I said playing around

" We don't plan to we plan on doing something else tonight " Andre said winking at Cat

" Whoa when did you two started dating?" Me and beck asked at the same time

"Yesterday" Cat said giggling she always giggling at least shes happy

We started dancing then we ate and we talked about any and everything even how Cat and Andre are going to be my baby's Aunt and Uncle. I was happy but I still need to get cloths for me and my baby girl and we still need to think of a name. I was happy I was having a baby. I was even happier that Beck was the father. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't know what we were talking about.

"Me and cat plan on having a baby one day" Andre said pulling Cat into a kiss

" Awe , then our children could play with each other" I said being happy for them they are perfect for each other just like me and Beck. We heard a knock on the door. Beck got up and got it I wonder who it was cause we only invited Cat and Andre It turns out it was just becks mother she made dessert for use. I love him mom like she's my own. Speaking of mom I need to call mine when cat and Andre left I haven't talked to her in a week. I'm a little worried. I pulled Beck aside

" I'm a little worried my mom hasn't called in a week can you remind me to call" I said with a worried voice"

" Yeah, I'll remember " Beck said before he kissed me

"Okay thanks , have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you in my life as more than a friend " I said as we walked back to the others

" No but I'm happy your in my life " he said kissing me again

" So I think its time I get Cat home" Andre said after we ate dessert

" Okay Cat text me in the Moring " I said getting up to hug her

"Okay " she said smiling then hugging me back

"Bye!" me and Beck said waving as Andre pulled off

" Well im going to call my mom" I said going back into the RV and dialing my moms number

_"Hello mom?" I said while walking over to the bed _

_"Hey honey sorry I haven't been calling I just thought Ill give you some space"_

_"Its okay, I was just a little worried and I was wondering if you wanna come shopping with me tomorrow for cloths because im getting bigger and bigger"_

_" Sure what time" My mom said _

_" About 2 o'clock " _

_" That's fine see you tomorrow I about to go to sleep"_

_" Okay good night tell Trina and Dad I said hi" I said _

_"Okay goodnight honey love you "She said _

_"Love you too!" I said as I hung up_

"Shes okay " I said as I got up to change

" That's good beck said as he walked over to the table to clean it up

" Welp im going to sleep " I said as I crawled into bed

"Okay goodnight hun" Beck said as he came over to kiss me

" Also you don't have to come shopping with me if you don't want to tomorrow my mom said shell come" I said getting under the covers

" But I want to" he said looking over to me. He just takes a total effect over me with those big brown eyes of his.

" We canal go together and you can get to know my mom better" "Well goodnight I really sleepy" I said dozing off

"Goodnight love" I heard beck say

* * *

**Well ill be starting school soon but that's not going t stop me from writing unless I have a lot of home work **


	8. update

**So I started school 3 weeks ago so I haven't been posting lately cause of homework and my brothers games I thought I would be able to upload chapters from my phone but I lost it at y brothers game and I haven't got the chance to try it out so I decided to post chapters either Friday after school, Saturdays after im done with everything, or Sunday so yeah. Ummm Im going to post a chapter when I get a few more ideas it would help if you pm me some please and thank you :) **


	9. Few weeks later

**So ive been in school and I just wanted to do a chapter before school soo yeah if you have any ideas for my story please R&R or PM me please and thank you now to the story**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the charters just the story **

Becks POV:

"Babe get up we gotta go " I said ask I waked up my future wife

"Ugggh" She's been tired lately the baby been kicking

"Come on hurry or were going to be late" I said throwing on some cloths

"Okay Okay gosh" She said when she rolled out of bed and put some cloths on. for her to be pregnant she sure does look sexy as hell. To bad we cant have sex uggh just a few more moths just a few more months.

"Ready" she said grabbing her purse "Lets go" I said walking out the RV.

"I cant wait to see how's she's doing" She said as she putting on lip gloss.

"Yeah I cant wait till she's born she's going to be my little princess and if anyone hurts her there's going to be hell" I said stepping out of the car. As we walked into the doctors office we saw Jade. All shit I thought to my self I know jade is about to start something and I have to break it up lets just hope she doesn't his my future wife cause there's going to be some problems if she does.

"What a slut" Jade said as we walked by her

" I don't know what your problem is but don't talk to my future wife like that!" I said taking a seat next to Tori. I was surprised that Tori was calm.

"Well don't be mad cause its the truth" jade said. I noticed someone next to her must be the guy she's dating he looks like a copy of me like she just copied my face and put it on his wow that's just low

" Whos the look alike?" I said looking at him

" My boyfriend " she said with a smirk "Tori ya wanna fuck him don't chya" Jade said with a smirk

"STOP! Im not a slut I don't want your copy nof beck cause I have the real one just like always

**cliffy but that's all im writing off to the game **


	10. Chapter 10

"What ever but just know that I will get Beck back one way or another" Jade said walking out of the doctors office

"Tori Vega!" Said the nurse

"Coming!" said tori

"Babe don't be worried shes not going to take me from you I promise" I said kissing the top of her forehead

" I know your mine and mine only if she ever tries to take you away shell be sorry she did" tori said said as she grabbed my hand

**In the room **

Tories pov:

"Lay down and pull up your shirt" said the nurse as we walked in the room. I did as she said , she put on some gel and rubbed it around my stomach

" looks like your having twins!" she said happily " Would you like to know the genders ?"

"YES!" I said

" Looks like your having a boy and a girl!"

"OMG" Beck said as he kissed me

" Awwwe now we need names!" I said as she wiped the gel off my stomach

" heres your chart give it to the lady up front and shell give you your next date, Have a nice day ' she said as she started cleaning off things

" Thank you " I said as we walked out of the room

" OMG Twins !" I said as I squeezed his hand

" I know I cant wait just a few more months now lets go but some cloths!" he said, I could he was happy about it and that he was happy to be with me its just a perfect fit

" your next date is October 25" said the lady at the desk " Have a nice day

" Thank you have a nice day , lets go " I said grabbing Becks hand

**Out in the car **

" So where are we going to get the cloths? " I said looking at my phone

"Um I don't know lets go to the mall and look around or we can go to babiesRus " he said as we stopped at the light " you know I love you right"

" Yeah I know if you didn't why would you be with me , and go through all the things we go through"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short I don't feel good and I just thought I should upload a chapter , thanks for the review and the followers and favorites :) please R&R and give me ideas for the next chapter Please and thank you :) **


	11. the plan

**so im going to try to make this chapter long if I can. If I don't its because I have to finish something for school so yeah please give me ideas for the next chapter and also I come up with my ideas on the spot so yeah hope you like it. c: **

* * *

Jades POV:

" That bitch Tori is gonna learn about taking my man"

" Calm done babe " Said my wanna be Beck

" I cant im going to get him back and hurt him like he hurt me " I said with tears building up in my eyes but I sucked them all up cause Jade doesn't cry!

" Well you still have me " Veck your not the same as Beck you just have his looks I want Beck an Beck only!" I said with out noticing what I said

"Babe im sorry I want you too..."

" We're over have fun making your plan with out me you selfish bitch! Hope you have fun making a fool out of your self!" He said storming out of the house

" Where are you going!" I said yelling out of the door

" I TOLD YOU WE'RE OVER! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN DONT CONTACT ME ! LOOSE MY NUMBER !' he said getting into his car and driving away

" I even lost my other babe !" I said slamming the door shut " damn why do I have to fuck up stuff' I said to my self. " Time to make my plan"

I started making up my plan and how im going to do this. By 9:30 p.m. I was done and I was ready " By 10:30 They should be sleep and that's when ill take action " I said to my back up

" Well don't boss now is this plan succeed we will have rough sex right ' he said rubbing his stuff

" Yes I promise only if we succeed " I said looking back at him give him a sexy look I secretly liked him but acted as if he was nothing to me.

" you can also be my new babe if you would like but we must have rough sex everyday, you have to change your look, and call me master when we're all alone okay?" I said give him sexy looks once again just to play with him

" Yes Ma'am" he said rubbing his dick now with a full on boner.

"your making me horny " I said rubbing my boob " But the sex will have to wait until after our plan" I said licking my lips

* * *

**so yeah I tried a long chapter but umm I have to go some where so made ill edited this but yeah any ideas ? R&R please and thank you if you don't like it don't continue reading **


	12. NEW STORY COMING SOON

**so im startng a new story, its going to be shake it up rocky and cece and some of the writing is based off a true story. So with me starting a new story these chapter will be limited but I will still continue. **

**preview **

**When Rocky moved to Chicago her life changed. People made fun of her for loving to read, People bullied her for being her and everyone thought she was lame except for CeCe Jones. She thought she was the sexiest girl she ever seen **

**So there you go I hope you read it its gonna be good ! **


End file.
